Raids
Raids are carried out by players on other dungeons, mainly for loots and experience. 'Introduction' Dungeons are currently split by a 10 level increament, first level consists of dungeons considered suitable for players that are level 5-15 (Tier 1), the second level for 15-25 (Tier 2) and so on. However, do keep in mind that those figures do not reflect the hero level of the dungeons' owner. The dungeon that gets raided will receive certain amount of loot depending on the target dungeon's creature morale. 'Dying and giving up' Dying, or giving up in a raid will cause you to lose all of the experience and gold obtained during the raid, but you will still get to keep any dungeon items, including monsters, rooms, fixtures and shards you have received during the raid. Currently, disconnecting will result as a 'give up' instead of dying, and giving up has the same consequences as dying, however the two different figures are recorded seperately, for both the challenger and dungeon keeper. 'Looting' 'Obtaining a loot' The loot you will receive is exactly what you picked after defeating monsters within a dungeon. As previously mentioned, you can lose the gold and keys obtained during the raid if you die/give up, however, the other items are yours and cannot be lost by dying once you have obtained them. You may reroll the loot list after clearing a room, the gold awarded will be halved, and you will get a chance to obtain better loots (or nothing at all except the halved gold). If you are expecting to disconnect because you need to catch a plane and so on, reroll for good loots is a good option as you will get to keep them. Same technique can be applied when you are facing increase risk of dying, either by forgetting to bring potions or taking on a dungeon that's too difficult for you. At level 20, you will be able to steal the unsecured gold from other players' dungeon, but only if their hero's base level is also level 20. 'Keys' Keys are used to open treasure cases at the exit of every dungeon. If you choose not to use the keys on them, they will be turned into gold. (20 gold each key for T1 dungeon) 'Action Points and Raiding' The action points required to conduct a raid will vary depending on your level and the dungeon's tier level. 60 AP is required for raiding a dungeon on the proposed level 70 AP is required for raiding a dungeon that's one tier below proposed level 80 AP is required for raiding a dungeon that's two or more tiers below proposed level 55 AP is required per raid for a dungeon that's one tier above proposed level 50 AP is required per raid for a dungeon that's two tier above proposed level For example, if you are level 16, it will cost you 70 AP to raid a dungeon that's proposed for level 5-15 (T1), however raiding a T2 dungeon (Level 15-25) will only cost you 60 AP. If your hero is level 15, you are still considered suitable for T1, therefore it will only cost you 60 AP to raid T1 dungeons.